Bad Romance
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Finn y Fionna Murtons quedan envueltos en un aprieto sumamente grande que tiene que ver con la mafia más poderosa de Estados Unidos. Ahora deberán elegir, entre uníserles o salir huyendo de ellos. Vivir o morir. (Finnceline y Fiolee)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward, respectivamente.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje soez, etc. Solo diré que lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Parejas: **Finn y Marceline (Finnceline). Fionna y Marshall Lee (Fiolee).

**Angely dice… **Se me ocurrió hacer este Fic por ver a una loca chica anime con una pistola, me encanto la manera en la que manejaba el arma, lo sé, parezco loca ¿Verdad? En fin, espero que les guste mi Fic, lo llame "Bad Romance" en honor a la canción de Lady Gaga, porque me encanta y soy fan de esa artista ¡Por cierto! Antes de que lo olvide…verán a las princesas que tienen nombres raros como "Grumosa o Flama", les cambie de nombre, aunque conservan la primera letra de su nombre real…por si acaso pondré al lado quienes son, para que no se confundan.

**~Bad Romance~**

**Prólogo**

La vida escolar era tan aburrida, en especial para los hermanos Finn y Fionna Murtons, dos adolescentes de dieciséis años de edad. La apariencia física de aquellos adolescentes era impresionante. El hermano mayor, Finn. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos de un color azulino como el incontrolable océano. Sus cabellos rubios y desordenados le daban la imagen de un chico sexy y difícil de conquistar, todo un reto para las chicas más guapas de la secundaria. Su hermana, Fionna, no se quedaba atrás. Su piel era del mismo tono que la de su hermano, al igual que sus ojos y color de cabellos, solo que los de ella eran mucho más extensos. Pero lo que la caracterizaba aún más era su increíble y provocativa figura, muchos chicos deseaban con tocar cada parte de su virginal y sexy cuerpo.

A pesar de ser tan deseados y queridos. Finn y Fionna estaban hartos de la escuela, cansados de aquella vida suya, tan monótona y aburrida. Todos los días era lo mismo, lo mismo y…lo mismo.

El timbre que indicaba el fin de clases sonó. Los hermanos Murtons fueron de los primeros en salir.

-¡Ah~!-bostezó Fionna, mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones rubios que le caían a la cara-Hoy fue un día agotador ¿Verdad, Finn?-pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

El muchacho no respondió, estaba revisando su celular detenidamente. Fionna lo golpeo levemente en el hombro-Ah…perdón. ¿Qué me decías?-pregunto, aun si despegar la vista de su celular.

Su hermana frunció levemente el ceño, odiaba cuando su hermano no le prestaba atención-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto. Lo hizo de nuevo, su hermano no le contesto, otra vez. Se acercó a él y estiro un poco el cuello para ver qué onda con el celular de Finn.

_Mensaje: "Asunto: Mi fiesta, bebe"_

_¡Finn~! Vas a venir está noche a mi fiesta ¿Verdad, bebe?_

_¡Tienes que hacerlo, recuerda que me prometiste que ahí estarías!_

_En fin, espero que traigas a Fi, mi hermanito quiere tener una "platica" con ella. Jiji_

_En fin ¡Te quiero bebe~!_

_Mensaje Enviado a las: 4:00 P.M. 2 de Octubre._

_Contacto: Fabiola Norton _(Princesa Flama)

-Hija de puta-dijo Fionna. Su hermano metió su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No la llames así, Fi-dijo Finn seriamente. La joven abrió los ojos como platos.

-Espera…no me digas que estas con la pendeja esa de Fabiola…-su tono de voz era burlón. Por favor, Finn y Fabiola ¡No! ¡No era posible que su hermano este con esa idiota!

-No-respondió. La chica soltó un suspiro, ese tontuelo la había asustado-Pero pienso pedirle que sea mi novia, está noche.

-¡¿Qué?!-se detuvo de golpe. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban, no puede ser eso posible ¿Verdad? ¡Finn con Fabiola!-N-no hables mierda, Finn. T-tú…eres mi hermano, lo que más quiero en este mundo. No puedes estar con una tonta como ella.-Finn se detuvo y la miro un tanto confundido por su reacción.

-Oh, vamos. No seas una paranoica Fionna. En primer lugar tú eras la que insistías que tuviera una novia…y esta noche la voy a tener-su rostro se sonrojo levemente.

¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Su hermano estaba sonrojado! La muchacha jamás había visto a su hermano sonrojado de esa manera, de verdad, parecía ilusionado. Suspiro pesadamente-Está bien, pero más vale que Fabiola no te tome el pelo porque si no la corto viva en varios pedacitos-Finn sonrió por el comentario de su hermanita, la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Se dieron un corto pero reconfortante abrazo.

-Gracias Fi-dijo cuándo se separaron-Ahora tenemos que llegar pronto a la casa o si no nuestros padres se preocuparan.-Fionna asintió y ambos comenzaron a correr con dirección a su casa.

**-Adventure-Time-**

Se hizo de noche muy de prisa. En una casa donde no se veía las luces prendidas se escuchaban vagamente dos voces femeninas.

-No quiero hacerlo. Estoy muy cansada con lo de la última vez, envía a alguien más Bonibelle.-dijo una voz femenina.

-Deja de ser tan problemática, Marceline-respondió una voz más suave. Al parecer de una muchacha joven, demasiado, podría decirse.

La tal Marceline, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia la tal Bonibelle. La luz de la luna se asomó por la ventana dejando ver su apariencia. Era alta, de piel blanca y pálida. Sus cabellos eran muy extensos y de color azabache, estaban amarrados por una coleta alta sujetada por un listón rojo. Su figura era algo que envidiar. La ropa que traía era muy sexy, constaba de un vestido rojo que permitía ver su pronunciado escote, además que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Sus sandalias de tacón eran de un color rojizo, exactamente del mismo tono que el vestido.

-Está bien, pero para la próxima envía a Marshall o a cualquier otro ¿Entendido?-pregunto Marceline.

-Entendido, "amiga". ¿Tienes armas? ¿O…acaso las perdiste, otra vez?-el tono dulce de su voz paso a ser uno burlón.

Marceline se llevó una mano a la nuca. Ese era uno de sus grandes defectos, perder sus armas. Mayormente cuando las perdía la que salía perjudicada era Bonibelle ya que esta tenía que entregarle nuevas.-Necesito nuevas armas. Una pistola Walther P99 y tal vez una navaja, en caso de que algo salgo mal. Por supuesto-sonrió con burla, por favor. A ella nada le salía mal.

-Claro. Una pistola Walther P99 y una navaja-repitió lo que su "amiga" necesitaba.

-A propósito ¿Dónde estará el hijo de puta?-pregunto mientras apoyaba una mano en su cintura.

-En una fiesta. Ten cuidado…tiene dos hijos en casa. Además habrá mucha gente así que solo entra por la ventana o por donde sea, mátalo y regresas enseguida.

-Entendido, "jefa".-la chica de cabellos azabache se dio media vuelta, era hora. Su misión: Matar a Felipe Norton… (Rey Flama).

-Buena Suerte, Marceline Abadeer.

**-Adventure-Time-**

La fiesta, hasta ahora… ¡La mejor de toda la historia! Finn y Fionna, los hermanos más codiciados de toda la escuela aún no comprendían como es que los padres de Fabiola y Fabián (Princesa y Príncipe Flama), los dejaban hacer una fiesta de esa magnitud. Bueno era de entender que la madre de los hermanos Norton, no sabía nada del asunto puesto que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios según los jóvenes. Aun así era impresionante que su padre les haya dejado.

Todos los presentes se encontraban bailando "música estúpida" según los hermanos Murtons. Esos dos se encontraban alejados de los demás, como siempre, aunque claro nadie despegaba su vista de ellos. Al principio los hermanos creyeron que su apariencia física era un don otorgado por el mismísimo Dios, pero con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta que en realidad era una maldición. Todos los días era lo mismo, los idiotas de sus compañeros se los quedaban mirando como si se tratasen de ángeles celestiales caídos del cielo.

-Ni se para que vinimos-susurro Fionna Murtons, mirando a su hermanito de reojo-Oye~ Finn~ ¿Vámonos ya?-pregunto con tono de niñita inocente.

-No, ni siquiera he visto a Fabiola, te dije que quiero que sea mi novia…ella no es como las demás putas que quieren simplemente acostarse conmigo y averiguar si soy bueno o no en la cama.

Fionna rio por lo bajo, cielo santo. Finn es increíble no se calla nada de nada-Está bien, Finn. Pero solo porque me hiciste reír-dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, su hermana es la mejor.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, Finn diviso a Fabiola y está a él. Vaya…Fionna debía admitirlo, Fabiola es tan sexy como ella. La señorita Norton vestía un vestido con tirantes color anaranjado, su cabello color bermellón estaba suelto y ondeaba con gracia. Sus botas eran anaranjadas y de tacón bajo.

-¡Finn~!-grito al ver al muchacho rubio. Este sonrió, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Maldita sea, Fabiola es demasiado atractiva. Esta se posiciono frente a los hermanos Murtons-Hola Finn…-desvió su mirada a la hermana del chico y sonrió-Hola…Fionna.

-Hola-dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

Fionna se cruzó de brazos, lo que más le molestaba de esa "niñita" llamada Fabiola Norton, era que estaba tras su hermano, eso era muy obvio a los ojos de cualquiera. Pero en fin, no iba a hacer nada, si ella era la felicidad de su queridísimo hermanito entonces iba a dejar que estuvieran juntos.

-Fionna, mi hermano estaba buscándote. Tal vez…no lo sé. Deberías ir a bailar con él-dijo Fabiola. Fionna miro de reojo a Finn, este asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien.-la rubia se acomodó algunos mechones detrás de la oreja. Los iba a dejar solos, pero definitivamente no iba a ir a bailar con Fabián, era guapo. Nadie discutía eso, nadie. Es solo que para Fionna él no es su tipo de chico ideal. Se alejó de la futura pareja con pasos lentos y pesados.

Finn se aseguró vio por encima del hombro de Fabiola, debía asegurarse de que su hermana no interfiriera. Esa loquilla era capaz de cualquier cosa-Fabiola…-comenzó, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse levemente. Mientras la susodicha lo miraba con una sonrisa leve en el rostro-¿Puedes decirme donde está el baño? Por favor-idiota, fue lo que dijo su consciencia, pero bueno no podía evitarlo se sentía muy nervioso.

La joven Norton lo miró confusa unos cuantos segundos, Finn a veces es muy raro-Eh…s-sí. Se encuentra arriba, al fondo en el lado derecho, exactamente al lado de la oficina de mi padre…-Finn asintió con nerviosismo. Cuando estuvo a punto de subir por las escaleras sintió que alguien lo cogía del brazo, era la bellísima Fabiola-Ah…y-yo. S-solo quería decirte que no hagas mucho ruido, mi padre está en la oficina haciendo cuentas…-soltó el brazo de Finn de poco a poco, no quería alejarse de él. Desde hace tanto tiempo que está enamorada de él. El rubio sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza para después subir a toda prisa por las escaleras. Fabiola se acomodó el cabello aun lado y recorrió su casa, para asegurarse de que todos disfrutaran de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Fionna Murtons se encontraba revisando su celular. No tenía ningún mensaje, soltó un suspiro de alivio, era mejor así. No le gustaba recibir mensajes ya que siempre le preguntaban una y otra vez lo mismo. Miro todo alrededor, los presentes parecían divertirse bastante. De pronto diviso a Fabiola y a Fabián Norton, estaban juntos que milagro. Esperen ¿No se suponía que ella estaría con Finn?-¡Fabiola~!-grito, corriendo hacia ella apresuradamente. Antes de que la chica pudiera articular palabra, Fionna hablo-¿Dónde está Finn?-pregunto.

-Arriba, utilizando el baño.-respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido. Esa Fionna, nunca cambia. Siempre sigue así de impaciente-¡Ah! Fionna que tal si tú y Fabián…

-Adiós.-dijo rápidamente, no, definitivamente no. No iba a pasar tiempo con Fabián, él no es su tipo de chico ideal y punto.

**-Adventure-Time-**

-Que imbécil, que imbécil…-repetía el joven de nombre Finn, mientras se apoyaba en la pared-Tengo que decirle que me gusta y que quiero que sea mi novia…-se enderezo y miro otra vez el pasillo por donde se encontraba-Al fondo en el lado derecho…- el rubio camino lentamente hasta una puerta, justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla del cuarto de baño, escucho un ruido. Parecía como si alguien se hubiera caído o algo.

El ruido venía de la puerta de al lado. Trago saliva, camino a paso algo acelerado y abrió la puerta de dónde provenía el sonido. Dios santo, esa habitación, era la oficina del padre de Fabiola y Fabián. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos fue ver a una pálida chica de aproximadamente su edad. Esta estaba con una pistola en mano, el arma echaba humo, como si acabara de ser utilizada…y vaya que lo fue. Finn desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, ahí estaba. Ahí estaba ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Felipe Norton, el padre de la chica que le gustaba. Los ojos del señor estaban desorbitados, un charco de sangre color carmesí estaba a su alrededor. Maldita sea, esa pendeja mato al padre de Fabiola Norton.

-Vaya~ Pero que niñito más entrometido-dijo la chica, sonriendo burlonamente. Alzo el arma y apunto al pecho de Finn-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte vivir después de lo que viste.

Que jodida es la vida, el muchacho de cabellos rubios solo quería pasar un buen rato, declarársele a la chica que le gusta, etc. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, en el umbral de una puerta café siendo apuntado con un arma de fuego en el pecho por una chica que posiblemente tenga su misma edad. ¿Ese sería su fin? ¿Lo será?

**-Adventure-Time-**

**Angely dice… **¿Qué tal? ¿Esta interesante? ¿Lo continuo? En fin, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo de mi Fic dejen sus reviews ¡Nos vemos, hasta la próxima actualización!


	2. Capítulo 1: Te unes o mueres

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Pendlenton Ward.

**Advertencias: **¡Ufff! Son muchas…lenguaje soez, "mucha sangre", etc…

**Parejas: **Finn y Marceline (Finnceline) y Fionna y Marshall Lee (Fiolee).

**Angely dice… **Me alegra que les haya gustado mi Fic. Por eso, acá les dejo el primer capítulo.

**~Bad Romance~**

**Capítulo 1: Te unes o mueres.**

-Bien, esto será rápido. Tranquilo, no creo que duela tanto…-dijo una chica de cabellos azabache. Tenía un arma en mano y apuntaba en dirección a un chico, un chico llamado Finn Murtons.

Finn trago saliva ¿Moriría ahí? ¿Ahí? ¿Sin ni siquiera habérsele declarado a Fabiola Norton?-E-espera…-no sabía cómo, pero articulo palabra a pesar de que sentía un gran temor en esos momentos-…n-no t-tienes porque a-asesinarme, n-no le contare a nadie, a nadie. Lo juro.

-Qué pena, no te creo.-la chica disparó.

No supo el como lo había hecho, pero Finn logro esquivar la bala a tiempo. Cayó al suelo bruscamente, su cuerpo entero se encontraba temblando, esa chica idiota lo iba a matar. Tenía que huir, ahora. Se levantó rápidamente, miro a la muchacha unos segundos y notó que esta se había quedado inmóvil.

-¿Cómo…-Marceline, el nombre de aquella loca que había asesinado a Felipe Norton por órdenes de su "jefa", estaba estupefacta ante la rápida reacción del rubio. Era extraño, nadie hasta ahora había logrado escapar de una de sus balas, salvo su hermano y Bonibelle-Niñito entrometido.-estuvo a punto de disparar, pero entonces Finn se abalanzo contra ella y la cogió de la muñeca en la que tenía el arma.

Tal vez la mejor opción era correr, pero no lo hizo. No supo cómo o porque había tomado la decisión de enfrentarse a aquella asesina-¡Suelta el arma, loca!-grito. Si el ruido que hacían esos torpes adolescentes no habría sido tan escandaloso, definitivamente hubieran oído el grito de Finn.

-C-cierra tu jodida boca, mocoso-trato de soltarse del agarre del chico, sin embargo no podía ya que este era muy fuerte.

-¡Suelta el arma, perra!-grito Finn.

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta. Fionna estaba de alguna manera "preocupada", su hermanito ya se había demorado demasiado. Frunció el ceño y subió los escalones, que se vayan al diablo, todos. Ella solo quería largarse de ahí con Finn, odiaba que todos se le quedaran viendo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Se detuvo al escuchar a su hermano gritar cosas raras. Prendió su celular y avanzo lentamente, presentía que algo malo pasaba, algo muy malo…

La muñeca de Marceline estaba roja y ardía. Finn le abría apretado con mucha fuerza. Jodido mocoso, no le quedaba de otra, la chica de piel pálida soltó el arma. Finn la empujo bruscamente al suelo, provocando que Marceline cayera en ese gran charco carmesí que había alrededor del cuerpo sin vida del señor Norton.

-Maldita asesina.-dijo Finn. Sintió un insoportable dolor de cabeza, por todo lo ocurrido. Se dejó caer al suelo, estaba cansado a pesar de no haber hecho mucho esfuerzo.

Marceline sonrió con burla y alzo la vista-Nunca debes descuidarte si estas con un asesina-Finn abrió los ojos como platos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Este ya se encontraba tirado en el frio suelo, sobre él estaba la chica de cabellos azabache con una navaja apuntando a su cuello.

-¿M-me vas a matar?-pregunto nervioso. Por favor, era obvio que lo haría.

-¿Tú que crees?-Finn cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir una fuerte y profunda cortada en su delgado y blanquecino cuello. Marceline estuvo a punto de clavarle la punta de la navaja en el cuello, cuando…

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.-dijo una voz femenina. La pálida muchacha alzo la vista para encontrarse con una preciosa jovencita de cabellos rubios y preciosos orbes azules-Aléjate de Finn, ahora.

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, que suerte. Todavía no lo habían matado. Marceline bufó, como diciendo "¿Por qué lo haría?". Fionna sonrió de una manera que llego a asustar a la asesina del señor Norton.

-Veras…no te conviene matar a Finn.-maldita sea, Marceline se dio cuenta muy tarde. Fionna traía en la mano un celular de tapa celeste que le apuntaba a la cara. Sabía que era lo que tramaba esa mocosa entrometida-Estoy grabando en este momento…no soy tan tonta como crees.

-Que inteligente-dijo Marceline sarcásticamente-Pero sabes…no entiendo del todo tu plan. Lo digo porque podría matar al chico…-Finn abrió los ojos como platos, completamente aterrorizado-Y a ti, antes de que envíes este video a quien sea-Fionna sonrió inocentemente, lo que provoco que la azabache frunciera el ceño ¿Acaso la estaba tratando como si fuera poca cosa? Mocosa pendeja ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Con una de sus manos libres, Fionna se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-Como te dije, no soy tan tonta como crees. Si matas a Finn te abalanzaras contra mí, eso lo tenía previsto. Sin embargo eso no te salvaría de que te busque la policía. Este video…-alzo un poco más su celular apuntando al cuerpo muerto de Felipe Norton-lo podría enviar a quien sea de los que están en la fiesta, antes de que me mates. No será tan difícil…-Marceline sonrió con burla, por favor. Ella era Marceline Abadeer no se le escapaba nada ni nadie-No creo que sea tan difícil escapar de ti, lo digo porque incluso Finn logro hacer que soltaras el arma-dijo con burla mientras miraba una pistola Walther P99 tirada a un lado. Marceline abrió los ojos como platos. Era cierto, el mocoso ese se le había hecho tirar el arma, además que había esquivado una de sus balas.

-Puta.-susurro Marceline. Luego algo se le cruzo por su mente, una idea-No me interesa ¿Crees que me interesa que la policía conozca mi cara? Ja, p-por favor. Asesine a muchas personas antes, no me interesa.-mentía, sí que le interesaba que conocieran su rostro. Ya que si eso sucedía no habría duda en que Bonibelle la mataría de un tiro en la cabeza si exponía a toda su gente.

Finn se sentía como un bicho raro, su hermana estaba arriesgando su propia vida para tratar de salvarlo, que patético. Se supone que él es quien debe protegerla a ella. Fionna suspiro, pero eso no era señal de que se rendiría tan fácilmente-Eso es mentira-dijo Fionna. ¿Qué? Finn y Marceline abrieron los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo.

-C-claro que no…-dijo Marceline. Fionna apoyo su mano libre en la cintura y la miró a la asesina con aire de superioridad.

-Sí es cierto, si no. No te hubieras molestado en entrar por la ventana para que nadie te viera.-dijo Fionna tranquilamente. Finn se sorprendió, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta que esa loca había entrado por la ventana, pero ahora que desviaba su vista disimuladamente, era cierto. Las cortinas estaban rasgadas y había varios trozos de vidrios esparcidos por el suelo.

Marceline comenzó a sudar, maldita hija de puta. Se las sabía todas, era increíble, tenía que reconocerlo-E-está bien, t-tú ganas…-tiro la navaja hacia la pared con tanta fuerza que quedo clavada ahí. Se levantó poco a poco con los brazos alzados como si la policía la hubiera atrapado. Finn se levantó cuando sintió a la chica de cabellos azabache lo suficientemente lejos de él. Fionna mantuvo su vista en la pistola Walther P99, en caso de que esa pendeja la agarre.

Marceline se acomodó el vestido rojo que traía, fijo su vista en la ventana. Finn se dio cuenta-Vete de una vez-dijo con asco. Estaba más que enfadado con ella ¡Tenía motivos! El primero, lo iba a matar si no fuera por su genial hermana. El segundo, había asesinado al padre de Fabiola, a su futuro yerno. Y el tercero, la jodida asesina era increíblemente sexy ¿Por qué una chica tan guapa se dedicaba a hacer eso?

-Que adorable, mocoso entrometido. Pero no puedo irme, ustedes podrían delatarme.-Fionna negó con la cabeza en señal de "No lo haremos, ahora lárgate"-Que mal por ustedes, no les creo.-dijo con burla. Cogió el arma que estaba tirada en el suelo, su queridísima pistola Walther P99. Fionna frunció el ceño, carajo. Ahora sí, que no sabía qué hacer.-No lo usare con ustedes, soy alguien de palabra.

Finn apretó los puños-Entonces vete de una vez, te hemos dicho que no te dela…-una delicada y blanquecina mano se posó sobre sus labios, impidiéndole seguir hablando.

-Finn tiene razón, no te preocupes. Y si no nos crees…-la joven Murtons agarro a su hermano de la mano y lo jaloneó hacia fuera de la habitación-Finn entra al baño.-ordenó. Antes de que Finn pudiera replicar, su hermana frunció el ceño y dijo:-Ahora-Finn trago saliva e hizo caso, entro al baño, que se encontraba al lado de la oficina del señor Norton.

Marceline alzo una ceja, no confiaba en esa chiquilla. Era muy inteligente, por lo tanto un peligro, un peligro muy grande-¿Qué planeas hacer?-preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia el pasadizo. Fionna le hizo un alto con la mano para que no avanzara más. No supo cómo o porque pero Marceline hizo caso, no dio un paso más adelante.

-Ya verás.-respondió la adolescente rubia. Tiro su celular a un lado. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, quedando frente a frente con Marceline-Abre un poco más la puerta.-ordenó. Maldita sea ¿Quién diablos se cree? A pesar de que esos eran los pensamientos de Marceline, esta hizo caso. Abrió aún más la puerta, algo dudosa ya que ahora se podía apreciar el cadáver del señor Norton aún más. Fionna sonrió de lado, provocando un pequeño escalofrió en Marceline-Ahora, ve hacia la ventana-Así lo hizo la asesina. Alejándose del rango de vista de la joven Murtons. Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron siglos…

Abajo en la fiesta, la "música estúpida" se había detenido, era la señal. Tenía que hacerlo ahora que se había detenido, tenía que hacerlo antes de que la siguiente canción suene.

-¡AHHH~!-grito Fionna, aquel grito llamo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta. Marceline abrió los ojos como platos, ya entendía lo que tramaba esa mocosa. Sonrió maliciosamente y salto velozmente por la ventana. Finn también escucho el grito de su hermana, en seguida salió de ahí y la abrazo, él también había entendido que era lo que planeaba. No le parecía correcto pero lo único que podía hacer era seguirle el juego a Fionna, después de todo ella salvo su miserable vida.

Fabiola y Fabián corrieron rápidamente subiendo a tropezones los escalones. Algunos de los presentes los siguieron, más otros se quedaron ahí abajo por miedosos. Otros se fueron apenas escucharon ese grito horrible.

-¡¿Fionna?!-grito Fabián al ver a la chica abrazando con fuerza a su hermano Finn.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Fabiola. Finn trago saliva, era injusto, sentía que debía decirle que una jodida asesina entró y mató a su padre. Pero no podía.

Fionna se acurruco en el pecho de Finn, ocultando su rostro "lloroso"-F…Fabiola…t-tú p-padre-Finn sintió un rápido escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal. Lo que más le asustaba en ese momento no era como el señor Norton yacía en el suelo rodeado por un charco inmundo de sangre. Lo que le asustaba era ver a su hermana comportarse así, era una grandiosa actriz. Que hipócrita.

Fabiola y Fabián se miraron. Fabiola presto atención al frente, la puerta que daba entrada a la oficina de su padre estaba completamente abierta. Los ojos pardos de Fabiola se abrieron como platos, todo su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Fabián también vio a su padre, pero él reacciono de una manera distinta. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar. De pronto Fabiola entró rápidamente a la oficina y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Ahí comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente, no le importaba que su bello vestido se manchara con la sangre color carmesí que emanaba del cuerpo de su progenitor, Felipe Norton.

**-Adventure-Time-**

La habitación de Finn Murtons tenía todas las comodidades que un adolescente de su edad necesitara. El rubio estaba tirado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo. Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde lo que ocurrió en casa de Fabiola. Aquel día la policía vino y naturalmente hizo preguntas que él y Fionna supieron contestar. Su hermanita había dicho que no había visto a nadie salir de la oficina del señor Norton, Finn dijo que se espantó al oír el grito de su hermana y salió apresuradamente del baño. La policía se creyó lo que les contaron los hermanos Murtons.

Finn se encontraba meditando todo, al final no pudo confesarle sus "sentimientos" a Fabiola. No era buen momento, su padre acababa de morir. Fionna por otro lado actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada malo, era obvio que a ella no le había afectado en nada ver el cuerpo sin vida de una persona "cercana" a ellos. Finn sintió recorrer un escalofrió por su espalda. Mierda, ahora su propia hermana gemela estaba empezando a asustarlo.

La puerta de la habitación del chico comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando escapar un espantoso rechinido. Finn abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en la cama rápidamente, no había motivos para asustarse, estaba en su propia casa…pero después de aquella experiencia no se sentía a salvo en ningún momento ni en ninguna parte-¡Finn~!-era Fionna. La rubia tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Ah…F-Fionna ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Finn.

-No, nada.-dijo la joven Murtons entrando a la habitación de Finn, detrás de ella entraron un perro de pelaje amarillo y ojos enormes, era el can de Finn, Jake. También entro una gata de pelaje blanco con motas cafés, mascota de Fionna, era Cake-Solo quise venir a verte-Fionna cerró la puerta cuando se aseguró de que sus mascotas entraron completamente.

Finn alzo una ceja, desconfiadamente-¿Para qué?-preguntó. Mierda ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? Su hermana no le iba a hacer nada, la conoce desde hace dieciséis años, es su hermana, no tendría por qué estar tan asustado.

Fionna sonrió de lado y acomodo su cabello aun lado-Dios santo…solo quise venir a verte como buena hermana que soy. No pienses que te voy a matar o algo parecido-Finn abrió los ojos como platos, no pensaba en eso, obvio que no. Pero Fionna se había dado cuenta que él estaba desconfiando de ella, era increíble su nivel de suposición.

-Yo jamás pensé eso.-respondió Finn. Mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia donde estaba su can, el animal estaba jugando con una pelota de hule.

Fionna suspiro y sonrió forzadamente, no le agrada la idea de que su hermano desconfiara de ella. Además si lo quisiera matar, ya lo hubiera hecho…

Cake se acurruco en las piernas de Fionna y esta acaricio el pelaje de su mascota, era suave y cálida. Finn sonrió al ver a su hermana, era cierto que parecía peligrosa por su "poder" de suposición pero al verla en tal escena más bien parecía una niña pequeña que irradia dulzura e inocencia.

-Sabes Fi…-el joven Murtons se detuvo-Mierda… ¡Fionna abajo!-grito, abalanzándose contra su hermana y cayendo con ella al frio y duro suelo.

Cake y Jake corrieron inmediatamente a un rincón de la habitación. Fionna iba a decirle algo a Finn como "¡Loco ¿Por qué me tiras así?!" pero justo en ese entonces algo golpeo contra su ventana, haciendo que el vidrio reventara en pequeños trozos. Una bala paso por encima de los hermanos Murtons, Fionna vio con atención como la bala paso rozando por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando la bala golpeo el otro extremo de la pared y cayó, los hermanos se levantaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué s-sucede?-preguntó Fionna con los ojos abiertos como platos. Maldita sea, alguien los había intentado matar a ambos.

-Esa perra.-gruño Finn con los puños apretados. Fionna alzo una ceja ¿A quién diablos se refería?-¡Aparece de una jodida vez, asesina de mierda!

Fionna frunció el ceño, ya sabía a quién se refería su hermano, a esa idiota que mató al señor Norton. Pasaron unos segundos y por la ventana, que ahora se encontraba hecha pedazos, entro una chica muy sexy. Era Marceline Abadeer. Traía una blusa con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver una parte de sus pronunciados pechos, un jean ajustado a sus esbeltas caderas y unos botines rojos. Sus cabellos azabaches estaban amarrados por una coleta como la última vez. Finn se sonrojo al verla. Joder ¿Por qué es tan guapa? ¡Debería ser un crimen ser tan atractivo! Aunque si lo fuera, él y su hermana también irían a la cárcel. Fionna miró de reojo a su hermanito y notó como sus mejillas enrojecían, se rio interiormente y luego volvió a fijar su vista en la "chica asesina y allanadora de casas".

Marceline sonrió burlonamente, pasaron unos cuantos incomodos segundos en silencio, hasta que la pálida chica decidió hablar-¡¿Vas a entrar o vas a quedarte ahí abajo como un idiota?!-grito. Finn y Fionna se miraron confusos. ¿Qué mierda está hablando ahora? Fionna abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra…

-¡Me voy a quedar a quedar aquí abajo como un idiota!-grito alguien. Fionna rio leve por ese comentario, en cambio Finn no lo hizo, es más, ese grito lo confundió más de lo que ya estaba ¿Es que había alguien más acechando su casa? ¡No puede ser! Eso es ilegal.

Marceline frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando esa persona le contestaba-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sube de una buena vez Marshall o le diré a Bonibelle que patee tu jodido culo!-grito. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y alguien más apareció en la habitación de Finn Murtons.

Fionna sintió como sus mejillas ardían, así que se apresuró a tapárselas con ambas manos. Un chico alto de piel pálida, cabellos azabaches y ojos rojizos se paró al lado de Marceline. Traía puesta una camisa blanca, un pantalón jean azul y unas zapatillas converse rojas. En ambas manos, el muchacho traía puestos unos brazaletes de plata. Cielos, se veía tan sexy.

-Como sea…-comenzó por hablar Marceline, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al chico que estaba a su lado. Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a ver a los hermanos rubios-Vine acá solo por una simple y sencilla razón. Quiero hacerles una gran propuesta.-dijo. Finn y Fionna intercambiaron miradas, sin entender a qué se refería la azabache.

Marshall inspecciono a Finn y a Fionna de pies a cabeza, vaya que llamaban la atención con esas caritas suyas, pero bueno él no era el más indicado para decir eso-Marceline quiere que se unan a nuestra familia, mocosos.-rayos, a penas lo conocía y a Finn ya le caía tan mal ¿Por qué mierda los llamaba mocosos? ¡Era obvio que tenían casi la misma edad, maldita sea!

-¿Familia?-pregunto Fionna. Finn la miró de reojo, dios santo. Su hermana estaba interesada en lo que hablaban esos dementes.

-Exacto, quiero que ustedes dos se unan a nuestra familia.-dijo Marceline con una sonrisa en los labios, ahora si parecía una muchacha común y corriente, no una asesina a mano armada. Finn se pasó los dedos por entre sus cabellos rubios.

-No los ente…-Finn fue interrumpido por su hermana, esta le había dado un codazo-Auch…Fi ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto con tono molesto. Carajo, que molesta puede llegar a ser su gemela en algunos casos.

Fionna lo miró y le dedico una sonrisa escalofriante, ahora asustaba como nunca antes-Finn…a lo que ambos se refieren es a que seamos parte de su "familia" ¿Entiendes?-pregunto. Era obvio que no entendía, el de orbes azules ladeo la cabeza y suspiro con aire de cansancio. Fionna lo imitó, sí que su hermano era un completo tonto, a veces-¡Carajo! ¡Que son de la mafia! ¡¿Ahora si entendiste?!-Finn asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No deberías decir "mafia" con el tono de voz tan alto…-regaño el chico de tez pálida mientras se acercaba a la rubia disimuladamente-¿Sabes que ocurriría si la policía se entera que estamos aquí?-cogió con algo de brusquedad la muñeca de Fionna, provocando que esta gimiera de dolor. Finn frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía para tocar a su hermana? Ese idiota…

-S-sí, entendido. N-no se volverá a repetir-respondió Fionna algo avergonzada. Demonios, la rubia quería mandarlo al diablo por haberla tocado, siempre lo hacía con otros muchachos. Pero con él…simplemente no podía…era tan jodidamente sensual y sexy.

Marceline suspiro-Marshall, ya basta. No quiero que a ella la incluyas en tu LARGA lista de conquistas…en tu LARGA lista.-el chico de cabellos azabache soltó a Fionna y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Aquel joven, era Marshall Lee Abadeer, el hermano de Marceline Abadeer. Su hermano gemelo, por así decirlo. Finn sonrió levemente a Marceline, dándole las gracias por haber alejado a ese muchacho de su hermanita. Marceline se sonrojo levemente y desvió la vista-C-como sea…-comenzó a retomar la conversación-¿Qué dicen? ¿Q-quieren pertenecer a la ma…digo a nuestra familia?-pregunto nerviosamente. Estúpido niño, la había puesto nerviosa con esa radiante y encantadora sonrisa.

Finn bajo un poco la cabeza y miró de reojo a Fionna. No, era obvio que no iban a pertenecer a su "familia" era peligroso, no solo él se encontraría en problemas sino también Fionna-No-fue su respuesta. Marshall y Marceline intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron con burla, provocando que los hermanos Murtons se pusieran nerviosos.

Los hermanos Abadeer sacaron al mismo tiempo cada uno, una pistola Sig Sauer P238 de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones jean. Las pistolas eran pequeñas pero aun así emitían un aura de que eran muy potentes. Las mascotas de Finn y Fionna, Jake y Cake quien hasta el momento se habían quedado arrinconados en una esquina de la habitación saltaron y se pusieron cada uno frente a sus dueños, aquellos animales sabían muy bien cuando sus amos estaban en peligro. Vaya que eran inteligentes.

-Que lindas mascotas, pero saben…van a necesitar algo mejor que un perro y un gato para salvarse de esta-dijo Marceline con burla-Así que…les preguntare nuevamente. ¿Quieren pertenecer a nuestra familia?

Finn apretó los puños, maldita sea. No, no quería, pero tampoco quería terminar tirado en el piso de su habitación con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor-Sí, está bien.-escucho decir a su hermana, Fionna. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y miró detenidamente a su hermano ¿Era enserio?-¿Qué? Hay que acabar con la monotonía de todos los días ¿No crees?-Pues…si ¡Ah! Esperen ese no era el punto, era cierto que sus días eran jodidos y aburridos, pero no por eso iban a aceptar ser parte de la mafia, así nada más.

-Fionna, piensa antes de hablar. N-no podemos confiar e-en estos tipos, son raros asesinos.-dijo Finn, fijándose cuidadosamente en cada una de sus palabras, tenía temor de que los "raros asesinos" lo tomaran mal, se arrepintieran y los mataran de una buena vez.

-No se puede confiar en nadie, rubiecito. Pero así es la vida así que acostúmbrate de una jodida vez.-dijo Marceline, guardando el arma nuevamente en su bolsillo trasero. La chica de piel pálida miró de reojo a su hermano, él todavía no bajaba el arma-Oye, Marshall. Baja el arma, ahora. Sino los vas a asustar-

-No, no lo haré. Es peligroso, Marceline…según lo que me contaste…-señalo a Finn con la punta del arma-Este niñito de mierda, logro hacerte tirar el arma-dijo con desagrado.

Finn se cruzó de brazos. Era todo, ese chico sí que le caía pesado-Ja…y sabes no fue tan difícil, esa boba es una torpe-dijo groseramente mientras miraba a Marceline.

-Basta, Finn-dijo Fionna, dándole un golpe en el brazo. No quería problemas con unos asesinos a mano armada-Como sea, Finn. Tú y yo vamos a unirnos a su "familia"…YO todavía tengo ganas de seguir viviendo, no quiero que me maten.-tenía razón. Ninguna persona, con el juicio sana, quisiera que lo asesinaran unos jóvenes adolescentes-Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué nosotros, especialmente?

Marshall bajo lentamente el arma, la chica se veía tranquila y calmada, podía confiar en que no haría nada estúpido, por ahora. El chico era el problema, se notaba a leguas que era un idiota rebelde-Marcy, dijo que ustedes tienen "talento".

Los hermanos de cabellera rubia alzaron una ceja ¿Talento? ¿A qué se referían con eso?-Verán, es muy simple. Fionna ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?-la rubia asintió tranquilamente-Bien…tú lograste amenazarme, tenerme acorralada y a tu merced con un simple celular. Eres muy lista, lo admito. Además una buena actriz-dijo con una leve sonrisa, Fionna sonrió de lado-Y tú…-miró a Finn, a esos preciosos orbes azulados-Lograste esquivar una de mis balas y hacerme tirar el arma. Tus reflejos son increíbles-no supo porque pero las mejillas de Finn comenzaron a sonrojarse levemente. Carajo ¿Acaso le había gustado que esa asesina lo "elogiara"?

-Entonces, básicamente. Nos necesitan por mi inteligencia y los reflejos de Finn ¿Verdad?-los hermanos Abadeer asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo-Está bien, quedo claro.

-Excelente, por cierto. Soy Marceline Abadeer…-señalo a su hermano-Y este es mi hermano, Marshall Lee Abadeer-el mencionado solo levantó la mano en señal de saludo-Sí, sí…es un gusto…

-Yo soy Fionna Murtons-la rubia agarró a Finn del brazo y le pellizco una de sus mejillas-Y este es Finn…-miró a Marceline y sonrió con burla-Mi novio.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta de eso. Ambos desviaron sus rostros, completamente sonrojados.

-E-es broma, es broma. Finn Murtons, es mi h-hermanito. Nada más-dijo la rubia, tratando de contener su risa-En fin, mucho gusto…Marceline y M-Marshall-dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ese fue el inicio, la vida de los hermanos Murtons iba a dar un giro muy inesperado. Dos adolescentes de dieciséis años de edad se acaban de unir a la mafia más poderosa de todos los Estados Unidos.

-¡Ah! Por cierto ¿Tienen origen italiano…verdad?

-¿Eh?

**-Adventure-Time-**

**Angely dice… ***3* Bueno, espero que hayan disfruto del capítulo y que dejen sus reviews ¡Qué me llenan de inspiración~! Por cierto, tal vez me demore un poco más en sacar el segundo capítulo. Tengo que comenzar a prepararme desde ahora para mi examen de inglés, ya que mi sino apruebo no pasó del básico 1 y sino pasó del básico 1, mi mamá me mata T-T


	3. Capítulo 2: Hay que Conocernos

**Disclaimer: **Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad únicamente de Pendlenton Ward.

**Pairs (Parejas): **Finn X Marceline (Finnceline) y Fionna y Marshall Lee (Fiolee).

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez. Escenas violentas, tales como peleas. Y Lime (Situaciones de cierta tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos).

**Angely dice… **Ah~ Sé que me demore mucho con este capítulo, pero no me llegaba la maldita inspiración. Así que, por demorarme, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Ahora, solo espero que disfruten leyendo el capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

**~Bad Romance~**

**Capítulo 2: Hay que conocernos.**

-Murtons, Murtons…-tomó aire-Finn y Fionna Murtons.-dijo con una refinada y dulce voz.

Una muchacha de diecisiete años de edad se encontraba sentada en un gran y elegante comedor. Era muy hermosa, su piel era blanca, casi de la misma tonalidad que la de los hermanos rubiecitos. Sus ojos eran purpuras, muy exóticos a vista de cualquiera. Y su cabello, cielo santo, su cabello además de ser extremadamente delicado y suave era de un precioso color rosa, no muy común, eso hacía que destacara, efectivamente. Esa chica de apariencia dulce. Era Bonibelle Jones, la "Consigliere" (1) del "Don" (2).

-Bonibelle, estos dos idiotas no tienen origen italiano, ni nada parecido-dijo Marceline señalando a los rubios que estaban a su lado. En el lugar donde se encontraban podía hablar con total naturalidad, ya que era como un "casa" para ella y para Marshall.

Bonibelle cerró los ojos, apoyo su delicado rostro en ambas manos y comenzó a tararear una canción cualquiera, así era la manera en que ella pensaba-Entonces…-empezó a hablar-Si no son italianos ni tienen origen de ellos, pues lo máximo que podrían llegar a ser sería simplemente "Asociattos" (3) ¿No creen?-la chica de cabellera rosa observo a Finn y a Fionna detenidamente, vaya que eran atractivos.

Maldita sea ¿"Asociattos"? ¿Qué carajos significa eso? La cabeza de Finn estaba hecha un lio, el jamás había sido bueno con el italiano-E-esperen…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Marceline, dio un paso adelante, como retando a Bonibelle.

-No, ellos no pueden ser simplemente Asociattos. Ambos tienen un gran potencial, como para que lo anden desperdiciando, repartiendo droga y esa clase de cosas.-Bonibelle frunció levemente el ceño, odiaba que Marceline se opusiera a lo que ella decía.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Ir con el Don?-bromeó Bonibelle, mientras se paraba de la silla y caminaba desafiantemente hacia Marceline.

Marceline sonrió burlonamente-Sí, eso hare. Gracias por la idea, rosadita-la joven Jones, abrió los ojos como platos ¿Hablaba en serio? No podía ser posible lo que decía esa demente ¿O sí?

-Estás loca. En todo caso ¿Estas completamente segura de que no tienen origen italiano?

Marceline alzó una ceja. Que estúpida, Finn y Fionna habían dicho que no tenían ningún origen italiano, pero eso podía ser mentira. Marceline volteó a ver los hermanos Murtons, les lanzó una mirada desafiante. Logro intimidar a Finn, pero no lo consiguió con Fionna, esa mocosa ¿Es que no se asustaba con nada? De seguro era una jodida subnormal.

-Más vale que no me hayan mentido, mocosos…

-No nos llames mocosos, Marceline. Tenemos la misma edad, tú misma no lo comentaste.-dijo Fionna con molestia-Y solo para que lo sepas…Sí, te mentimos.-una sonrisa enfermiza se dibujó en su rostro. Marceline sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, no le tenía miedo a esa hija de puta. Definitivamente no le temía, era solo que parecía una desquiciada y ya había tratado con personas así antes. Eran muy peligrosas-Nuestra madre, María Murtons tiene descendencia francesa, mientras que nuestro padre Jaime, es originario del país de Italia. ¿Satisfecha?

Bonibelle Jones sonrió levemente. Le agradaba esa niñita de nombre Fionna y todo por el simple hecho de que le había contestado a Marceline, la consentida del Don. Por otro lado, la muchacha de piel pálida frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues es una grata coincidencia.-dijo Bonibelle con una sonrisa burlona. Vio de reojo a la chica de piel pálida-Ahora no tendrás que ir a ver al Don, mi queridita Marceline.

-Soy la Sottocapo (4) puedo ir a verlo cuando yo desee.-la peli rosa frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños. Odiaba cuando la muy pendeja de Marceline hacia alego de su posición en la familia.-Ahora si me permites, me retiro.

-¿Y ellos qué? ¿No vas a explicarles de lo que trata todo esto?-preguntó con molestia la joven Jones. Marceline volteó a ver a los hermanos Murtons. Finn, estaba más que nervioso. No sabía nada de nada, es más, se ponía más nervioso cuando esas dos decían cosas en italiano. Ya que él era el peor en la clase de idiomas. Fionna por el contrario entendía las palabras que utilizaban y no podía evitar sonreír de lado. Le gustaba la idea de formar parte de algo tan grande como aquello. Por fin, su estúpida y monótona rutina diaria había cesado.

Marshall quien no había dicho nada, se encontraba más que aburrido con el asunto de los dos "mocosos". Rogaba a Dios, que no lo escogieran a él para que se encargara de esos dos. Aunque ocuparse de la niñita rubia no sonaba tan mal. La joven Abadeer se llevó una mano a la cadera y suspiro. Maldita sea, ella no quería ser una jodida niñera, sin embargo no tenía opción. Esos dos le llamaban la atención, en especial ese imbécil que había conseguido que tire su arma la noche en que fue a asesinar al Señor Norton-Marshall y yo nos ocuparemos de ellos. ¿Verdad hermanito?-Marceline no era ninguna estúpida, ella sola no se encargaría de los Murtons.

-Mierda…eres una puta Marceline.-Marceline sonrió burlonamente y le enseño el dedo medio. Bonibelle Jones rodó los ojos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esa clase de comportamiento por parte de los hermanos Abadeer.

* * *

Un estruendoso sonido provoco que Fabián Norton se sobresaltara y saliera rápidamente de su recamara. Su hermana, Fabiola Norton, se encontraba en medio del pasillo. Entre sus manos delicadas se encontraba un arma de fuego. Un poco de humo salía del agujero del arma. El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió lentamente.

-No te hare nada, Fabián-el mencionado entrecerró los ojos. Parecía estúpido desconfiar de su hermana, pero ya nada normal ocurría en su vida desde el asesinato de su padre. La policía venía casi todos los putos días a investigar. Si encontraban a Fabiola de esa manera, con un arma en mano, era más que obvio que la encarcelarían pensando que ella asesino a su propio padre.

-Suelta eso, Fabi.-la chica de cabellos color bermellón, bajo la mirada.-En serio, suelta eso. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Fabiola dejo caer con gracia el arma y volteo a ver a su hermano con rostro sumamente serio-En un extraño lugar…-Fabián alzo una ceja ¿Extraño lugar?-Del suelo…-la joven Norton se arrodillo en el suelo y con la yema de los dedos presiono el piso de madera laminada. Este comenzó a rechinar de una forma extraña-¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué esta parte del suelo, suena de un modo distinto cuando lo pisas?

-No. Es estúpido ¿Quién se anda fijando en cosas así?-Fabiola sonrió melancólicamente. Su hermano era un completo idiota-Además ¿Cómo está eso de que lo sacaste del suelo? Espera…no me digas que…

-Sí, estaba oculto aquí abajo. Como el piso es laminado y está separado en "capas". No se puede apreciar a primera vista, pero cuando lo pisas rechina de distinta manera. Está parte del suelo es mucho más frágil que las demás-Fabiola se paró nuevamente.

-¿Y cómo lo abriste?-preguntó Fabián acercándose a ella.

-Con mis propias manos. No fue tan difícil, lo volví a ocultar porque me repudia…-piso el suelo con su tacón y sonrió socarronamente-Al final…parece que nuestro padre estaba envuelto en "porquerías"-Fabián frunció el entrecejo ¿Envuelto en porquerías? No, su padre no era así. Justo en el momento en que iba a replicar algo, Fabiola piso con fuerza el suelo, provocando que el piso laminado se rompiera en pequeños trozos. Lo había olvidado, Fabiola era cinta negra en karate, podía reunir mucha fuerza en alguna parte de su cuerpo si se concentraba perfectamente. Además que también sabía Judo, Boxeo y artes marciales. Todo acerca de la defensa personal.

-Fabiola…imbécil ¿Qué haces?-la muchacha señalo hacia el suelo. Su hermano giro su vista y abrió los ojos como platos. Varias armas, de distintos tipos y clases. Fabiola se sentó elegantemente en el suelo y comenzó a revisar cada una de las armas que había-O…oye ten cuidado…

-No soy estúpida.-dijo fríamente. Aquella no era manera de actuar propia de ella. Había cambiado, y todo desde que su padre murió. Pero para Fabián era comprensible. Fabiola era la consentida, la más querida y admirada, por su padre. Ella definitivamente fue la más afectada de los dos-Mi padre, estaba envuelto en porquerías. Esa es la explicación de porqué hay tantas armas aquí, de seguro las iba a utilizar de defensa en caso de que algún "negocio" le saliera "mal".

Fabián se arrodillo en el suelo, quedando a la misma altura que su hermana menor. Esta al verlo frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Sabía de alguna manera, que su jodido hermano le daría el sermón de su vida por acusar a su padre sin tener "pruebas suficientes".

-¿Crees que vendía droga o algo así?-la joven Norton abrió los ojos como platos. ¿No la iba a sermonear? Fabián sonrió de lado, no le agradaba la idea de pensar que su padre podría haber sido un maldito cabrón que vendía droga, o peor…que fuera un proxeneta. El rostro de Fabiola volvió a la normalidad. Serio, frío y calculador.

-Ah…no lo sé. No estoy segura…pero debe ser algo por el estilo.-los cabellos color bermellón de Fabiola cubrieron gran parte de su bello rostro-Aun así, pienso que él…no merecía morir…-Fabián desvió la mirada. Sentía que si veía a su hermana llorar él también lo haría. Y sí, efectivamente, su hermana Fabiola estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas cristalinas recorrieron con suavidad sus mejillas rosadas-No merecía morir-a pesar de encontrarse en tal estado. Su voz seguía escuchándose seria y fría-Y te juro…por la memoria de mi querido padre. Que tú y yo asesinaremos a la persona que le arrebato la vida. Lo vengaremos.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos ¿Vengar a su padre? No, claro que no. Era inhumano, soberbio y cruel. Ambos podían burlarse de sus compañeros en la escuela, eso era lo máximo a lo que llegaban. Pero Fabiola quería matar a sangre fría a la persona que les había arrebatado a su padre, Felipe-Creo que estas…

-No estoy exagerando. No lo estoy haciendo, y si no me ayudas…entonces vete de la casa. No quiero distracciones en mi búsqueda.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices?! ¡No me jodas, Fabiola!-la mencionada miró de reojo a su hermano. Este se sobresaltó al ser observado por su hermana menor. Parecía una desquiciada, tenía sed de venganza y nadie le haría cambiar de parecer.

-Fabián. A pesar de que nuestro padre no te consintió tanto como a mí…no significa que debas dejarlo así nada más. Tenemos que encontrar al culpable de su muerte.-Fabián bajo la mirada ¿Acaso eso era aceptable? No, no lo era. Pero Fabiola tenía algo de razón, tenían que encontrar al culpable, y la policía no ayudaría en nada. Eso era más que obvio, ya que a pesar de que iban a su casa todos los días a investigar, no hacían nada más que decir lo que ellos ya sabían.

Trago saliva y reprimió sus ganas de llorar. Sentía tristeza, temor, horror. Varios sentimientos mezclados a la vez. Todo era tan confuso…-Está bien, pero solo te ayudare a encontrar a esa persona. Si quieres asesinarlo…allá tú…estarás sola-Fabiola sonrió cálidamente. Provocando un sonrojo menor en su hermano, hace ya un buen rato que su pequeña hermanita no sonreía de esa manera.

-Gracias.

* * *

Sus frías y finas manos rodearon la muy formada cintura de Fionna. Esta al sentir aquel contacto se estremeció un poco y un sonrojo leve inundo sus mejillas. Marshall sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo de la jovencita.

-Solo quiero que te pares correctamente. Manejar un arma requiere de una buena compostura…creo.-Marceline sonrió burlonamente. Carajo ¿Acaso no le había dicho que no quería que Fionna fuera otra más de sus conquistas? Su pendejo hermano nunca iba a entender.

Finn se cruzó de brazos-¡Oye, hijo de puta! ¡No toques a Fionna con tanta confianza!

Marshall Lee soltó las caderas de Fionna suavemente. No porque Finn, el hermano de la rubia, se lo haya ordenado. Sino porque quería tirarle un buen golpe en ese rostro tan afeminado del rubio. Marceline al ver como su hermano alzaba los puños y se acercaba a Finn. Se apresuró a cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y lo miró retadoramente.

-Ya…basta. ¿O quieres que le diga a "ya sabes quién" que te ponga en tu lugar?-Marshall se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su hermana y volvió al lado de Fionna.-Con eso si te mantienes tranquilito ¿No?-la joven de cabellos azabache sonrió burlonamente y se llevó las manos a la cadera. Volteó a ver a Finn de reojo y este la miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Maldita sea esa sí que era estúpida, resulta que hasta lo había defendido de un chico. Y eso que ella era una mujer.

Fionna miró de reojo a Marshall. Que mal, parecía que no la volvería a tocar. Ese idiota de Finn y esa tarada de Marceline eran los únicos culpables. Al pensar en ello, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Acaso le gustaba cuando ese desconocido la tocaba? No, eso no podía ser. No. Solo estaba emocionada y un poco nerviosa por formar parte de una "familia". La rubia tragó saliva y miró al frente. Un arma de fuego estaba entre sus blanquecinas y delicadas manos, apretó el gatillo y una bala dorada salió disparada velozmente. Lastimosamente, no cayó en el blanco.

-Uy~ Que malita eres con las armas, mocosa.-dijo Marceline con burla. Fionna frunció el entrecejo y la apuntó con la pistola-¿Me vas a disparar preciosa?

-Sí no cierras esa jodida boca tuya, lo hare.-Marceline se tapó la boca. Aunque lo hizo de una manera burlona y cómica. Fionna sonrió victoriosamente, como si le hubiera causado temor a esa chica de cabellos azabache.

Marceline se acercó a un estante, lleno con varias armas. Cogió al azar una pistola Walther P99, al ver que se trataba de esa arma. Sonrió con burla, puesto que con una igual había asesinado a Felipe Norton. Finn la miró de reojo, reconoció el arma en el acto. Marceline la llevaba entre las manos aquel día. Aquel puto día que por curioso termino envuelto en toda esa mierda. La joven Abadeer le lanzó la pistola a Finn en el aire. El muchacho la cogió en el acto y frunció el entrecejo. Le daba asco tener entre sus manos un arma de fuego.

-Haz lo mismo que la tonta de tu hermana, Fionna…-la rubia entrecerró los ojos. Era definitivo, odiaba a Marceline Abadeer.-Apunta al frente y trata de darle en el blanco. No importa si no te sale a la primera, haz más intentos y eso. A Marshall y a mí, nos salió a la tercera vez.-dijo con superioridad. Estaba más que orgullosa de presumir que había logrado darle en el blanco con el tercer intento.

Finn rodó los ojos. Apuntó al frente y apretó el gatillo. Una bala salió dispara, esta pegó directamente al medio. Le había dado en el blanco, y en el primer intento-Ya está…-el rubio soltó el arma con gracia. Como si estuviera jugueteando con un lápiz. Marceline y Marshall se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ese Finn, era un total hijo de puta.

-Está no es la primera vez que utilizas un arma ¿Verdad?-dijo Marceline, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-En realidad si es la primera vez. Me dan asco las armas…-dijo Finn con total desprecio y amargura en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué maté a ese viejo de mierda con un arma?-preguntó Marceline mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Finn entrecerró los ojos, y miró con total desprecio a la chica de piel pálida-¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? ¿Es porque maté a ese viejo? ¿Qué era él para ti? ¿Un amigo de tu padre o…

-Felipe Norton, era padre de Fabiola Norton…-habló Fionna. Marceline la vio de reojo, aunque no muy interesada en lo que decía. Ese idiota ya estaba muerto no servía de nada seguir recordándolo, además que solo era un jodido traidor. Así que, su muerte era lo mejor para todos.-La chica a la que Finn ama con todo su corazoncito.-el rubio se sonrojo levemente y frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué su hermana no se podía callar esa maldita boca suya?

Marceline, por el contrario solo apretó los puños y suspiro-Qué estúpido…-dijo con molestia, para caminar hacia la salida y cerrar la puerta tras ella, de una manera brusca.

Marshall sonrió burlonamente y le quitó a Fionna varios mechones rubios de su oreja-La hiciste enojar.-le dijo al oído con tono sensual y encantador.

Finn rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación. No iba a volver a decirle nada a ese hijo de puta, sabía que no entendería que debía alejarse de su hermana, por más que solo dijera mil veces. Marceline estaba apoyada al muro, su vista se perdía en el techo de color beis. Finn se acercó a ella con paso lento y se apoyó, también en el muro, a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Marceline, sin despegar su mirada del techo.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?-los orbes rojizos de Marceline se abrieron como platos. Miró de reojo al chico de cabellera rubia, este tenía una leve sonrisa formada en su rostro-¿Me vas a contestar?

-No me enoje, es solo que…no me gusta hablar de "temas amorosos". Es todo.-dijo con tono serio y frío a la vez.

Finn suspiro y vio de reojo a Marceline. Sus cabellos negros azabache, sus ojos rojizos como la sangre y su piel extremadamente pálida. Eran cualidades únicas. Y también, de alguna, manera, perfectas. Se sonrojo levemente al pensar en ello. ¿Qué idioteces se le pasaban por la cabeza? Él amaba a Fabiola Norton ¿Verdad?

-¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo?

Marceline sonrió de lado-Ya me estas preguntando algo…imbécil.-Finn frunció el entrecejo-Ah~ Ok, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Finn suavizo su expresión y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos-¿Qué significa Sottocapo?-Marceline abrió los ojos de par en par y por fin, de digno a mirar al rubio-¿Está mal que te pregunte algo como eso? Es solo que tu rostro cambio totalmente…-Marceline negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-No, es solo que…olvídalo. Sottocapo significa ser la mano derecha del Don…en pocas palabras soy su sucesor.-dijo un tanto avergonzada. Era cierto que le agradaba hacer alarde de su posición, pero eso solo era en ciertos casos. Solamente cuando estaba con Bonibelle, y era porque esa rosadita a veces se creía mucho.

Finn suspiro y miró al frente-Eres su consentida ¿Eh?-dijo con tono burlón. Marceline le lanzó una mirada fulminante, que el chico solamente ignoro-¿Eres su hija?-preguntó.

-No. El Don…me adopto junto con mi hermano Marshall Lee, él fue el único que se preocupó por nosotros, pero no tenemos lazos sanguíneos.-Finn se dejó caer suavemente al suelo. Le había cansado estar parado todo ese rato. Marceline lo imitó y se pegó más a él. Logrando que sus manos chocaran. No dijeron nada, sus rostros hablaron por ellos. Ambos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir algo para romper aquel silencio incómodo. La jovencita Abadeer tragó saliva y abrió la boca-Eh…bueno, eso es irrelevante. Oye ¿Quieres volver a tu casa?

El sonrojo de Finn desapareció por completo. Sus ojos azulinos se abrieron como platos y miraron fijamente el rostro de la pálida chica-¿P…puedo volver a mi casa?-Marceline alzo una ceja y asintió con la cabeza-Pero…creía que ya no podría volver…ya sabes por formar parte de…

-Oh~ Eso, en realidad la rubia tonta y tú pueden regresar a su casa, pero eso sí…serán constantemente vigilados. Ustedes son nuevos, todavía no se ganan la confianza de nadie. Aunque hay una manera de que todos confíen en ustedes ¿Quieres saber cuál es?

-Me imagino que es. Es asesinar a algún traidor que se pasó de listos con su organización ¿Verdad?-Marceline asintió con la cabeza y una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios.-No hare eso jamás.-la sonrisa de Marceline se borró inmediatamente al oír lo que dijo el rubio.

-Pues lo tendrás que hacer alguna vez, así que deja de quejarte como una chica en sus días.

Finn se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Esa chica no tenía ni un poquito de tacto ni delicadeza. Además ni siquiera era femenina, salvo por su vestimenta. Marceline Abadeer era completamente distinta a Fabiola Norton, ella era bella, delicada, amable y graciosa. Completamente distintas, como agua y aceite. A pesar de eso, Marceline llamaba su atención, tanto o incluso más que la joven Norton de preciosos cabellos bermellón.

-Voy a regresar a mi casa.-dijo Finn levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

Marceline lo imitó y señalo la puerta de la habitación donde hace unos minutos estaban-¿Y tu hermana? ¿La dejaras con mi hermano?-Finn se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente-Que mal…Yo solo te advierto que no es una idea muy inteligente dejarlos solos. Podrían hacer "cosas".-dijo con tono burlón.

-Confió en que Fionna no hará ninguna estupidez.-dijo Finn con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Marceline se sonrojo al verlo así. Carajo, cuando sonreía se veía mucho más sexy.

-Ah…sí, tal vez tengas razón.-Finn ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar al frente-¡Oye!-le grito la chica Abadeer. El rubio alzo una ceja y la vio con una media sonrisa-¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?-Finn abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acompañarlo? ¿Ella quería acompañarlo hasta su casa?-¡Agh! ¡Si no quieres solo dilo, mocoso!

-Ah…está bien, si…Sí puedes acompañarme.-dijo casi en susurros, aun así Marceline logró oírlo perfectamente, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Finn se sonrojo levemente ¿Por qué le había dicho que sí? ¿Por qué?

Marceline lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el salón principal. Cielo santo, si ella no lo jalaba entonces ese idiota se quedaría ahí parado como una estatua. El rostro de Finn se volvió rojo como un tomate. Jamás se había avergonzado tanto en su perra vida. Y eso que varias chicas lo habían tocado, incluso sin su autorización. La mano de Marceline, se sentía suave y muy cálida. Finn tragó saliva y trató de soltarse, pero solo consiguió que la joven Abadeer apretara su mano con más fuerza que antes. Sonaba estúpido, no podía soltarse del agarre de una chiquilla. Salieron de la mansión apresuradamente. Sí, el lugar donde se encontraban era una mansión. No parecía la gran cosa, ya que todo ese barrio estaba plagado por hogares de la misma magnitud. Finn se impresiono al ver todo eso, puesto que cuando lo trajeron. Lo había tenido que cubrir los ojos, y no solo a él a su hermanita Fionna también le hicieron lo mismo.

Marceline lo arrastró hasta un coche deportivo color negro. Ese auto, Finn hubiera dado hasta su casa por tener tal convertible rojo. Marceline, por fin, lo soltó.

-Sube.-le ordenó. Finn le hizo caso, se sentó en el lado del copiloto y acaricio los asientos. Carajo, ¿Cómo era que esa chiquilla idiota tenía mejores cosas que él? Ah, claro. Era la hija adoptiva del Don, un jodido cabrón que tenía negocios sucios por todas partes de ese país.

Marceline apretó el timón con fuerza y sonrió de lado. Arrancó a toda velocidad. Finn pegó su cuerpo al asiento. Mierda, sino moría por formar parte de esa "familia", entonces moriría en una accidente de coche, en el de esa idiota de Marceline.

-¡Para! ¡Manejas como desquiciada!-gritó Finn.

-¡Cállate! ¡Es la primera vez que puedo hacer que corra así!-le contestó Marceline con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿La primera vez?!

-¡Sí, el auto es de Marshall! ¡Jamás haría acrobacias tan peligrosas con el mío!-Finn trago saliva. Mierda. Si moría al menos lo haría en ese increíble auto.

* * *

Fionna se dejó caer al suelo y suspiro-¡Puta Madre! ¡No puedo pegarle al blanco!-gritó. Tiró bruscamente el arma de fuego a un lado y se quitó varios mechones rubios de la cara.

-No deberías impacientarte tanto. Ya lo lograras.-dijo Marshall Lee, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ja, no me sentiría tan mal si Finn no lo hubiera logrado a la primera.-dijo con tono molesto. Marshall sonrió de lado. Qué carácter tan explosivo y directo tenía esa niñita. Marshall se acercó sigilosamente más a ella, logrando que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa y un sonrojo leve inundara sus mejillas-¿Q…Qué?

-Nada, es solo que eres muy guapa.-dijo Marshall, acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Fionna. La rubia frunció ligeramente el entrecejo-¿Te molesto?

Fionna se levantó apresuradamente-En realidad sí. No por el hecho de que seas muy atractivo, quiere decir que me llegues a gustar. Así que no te hagas ideas erróneas. ¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo! ¡Idiota!-los orbes rojizos de Marshall miraban a Fionna con total sorpresa. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a reír de una manera muy agradable. Se veía tan adorable por alguna razón-¡¿De…De qué te ríes?!-gritó la joven Murtons con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo.

-E…es que eres tan…-Marshall se cubría la boca. Esa mocosa tonta lo había hecho reír-…tan linda.-Fionna alzo una ceja-…Sí, normalmente cuando trató de seducir a alguna chica…solo caen y ya está.-el sonrojo de Fionna desapareció y apretó los puños. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida-¡Oye~! ¡¿Adónde vas?!-preguntó a gritos, mientras se levantaba.

-¡Fuera de este lugar! ¡No me gusta sociabilizar con idiotas como tú!-gritó Fionna sin dejar de caminar y mirar al frente. Marshall se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado. Sí, esa actitud de la chiquilla le gustaba mucho, demasiado. El joven Abadeer se apresuró a seguirle el paso, la cogió del brazo lo más suave que pudo y obligo a que lo mirara-¡¿Qué?!

Marshall acercó su rostro al de ella. La rubia Murtons temió lo peor. No. ¿Ese idiota la besaría?-Tranquila, no te haré nada, Fi…-Fionna se sonrojo al ser llamada de esa manera-¿Qué tal si salimos a recorrer la ciudad? Hay que comenzar otra vez…como amigos. ¿Sí?

Fionna desvió la mirada-E…está bien. Pero si intentas hacerme algo, te golpeare donde más te duele ¿Sí?-Marshall sonrió y asintió con la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño-¿Y bien a dónde iremos? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo?

Marshall soltó suavemente a Fionna y se alejó de ella. Estaban a una distancia prudente-No te preocupes por eso, como dije, recorreremos la ciudad en mi auto deporti…-el sonido de algo lo distrajo. Era su celular, lo sacó inmediatamente. Tenía un mensaje nuevo-¿De quién mierda será? Ah…Marcy…me pregunto qué…-sus orbes rojizos se abrieron como platos.

_Mensaje: Asunto: "Eres un idiota."_

_Me llevé tu auto deportivo, espero que no te molestes, hermanito. Y si lo haces, no me importa. Jodete .I._

_Mensaje Enviado a las 6: 23 P.M. 5 de Octubre._

-Maldita puta…-susurro Marshall mientras apretaba su celular.

* * *

**Traducciones y Aclaraciones:**

Consigliere: Significa "consejero" en italiano, se encarga de aconsejar al Don sobre todas sus acciones y movimientos. Su mano derecha, no militar.

Don: Es el jefe de la familia. Aquel que toma las decisiones, etc.

Asociattos: Significa "asociado", ellos no son parte de la mafia, oficialmente, pero si mantienen una relación con ella. En su mayoría, son narcotraficantes, proxenetas, etc. Aquellos que no tienen origen italiano, no pueden subir más allá de este rango.

Sottocapo: Es la mano derecha militar del Don. Y normalmente su posterior sucesor.

**Angely dice… **Mi amiguita Nella, es la mejor siempre me ayuda en muchas cosas, hasta en escribir ^^ ¡La amo, mucho! De la buena manera, no piensen mal ¬¬ En fin, con respecto a mi Fic…solo espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz~ ¡Hasta la próxima actualización, los quiero~!


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es esta vez?

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Pendlenton Ward es la mente maestra detrás de esta gran serie animada que es Hora de Aventura.

**Pairing:** Finn/Marceline (Finnceline) and Fiolee/Marshall Lee (Fiolee)

**Rated:** T—M.

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez, escenas violentas tales como peleas. Y escenas Lime y Lemon (Aunque es depende del capítulo).

**Angely dice…** Siempre me llego a disculpar por lo mismo, ya saben… por la demora. Y otra vez lo vuelvo a hacer, disculpen. Bueno, no quiero hacerla larga, así que los dejó para que lean en paz.

**~Bad Romance~**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es esta vez?**

Cruzó las piernas de una manera muy sensual e hipnótica para todos los presentes varones.

—El señor Norton falleció este 2 de Octubre, a horas de las 10: 30 PM. La persona encargada de su eliminación: Marceline Abadeer, nuestra Sottocapo se encargó perfectamente de él —recitó con satisfacción mientras tiraba un folder manila negro sobre uno de los escritorios—Bien, ¿ahora sí opinan que es apta para suceder al Don?

—Yo sigo pensando que no lo es, Aní. (Princesa del Anillo de compromiso) —musitó Bonibelle Jones al momento que acomodaba un mechón de cabellos rosas detrás de su oreja.

La joven de nombre Aní suspiro, y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones cortos y fucsias. Sonrió con burla y observó a todos los presentes que se encontraban alrededor de su escritorio. Todos, unos jodidos mafiosos al igual que ella, incluyendo a Bonibelle también dentro del grupito.

—Boni, preciosa. No te pongas celosa solo porque Marcy es la "consentida" —la peli rosa, al escuchar el nombre de esa chica no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo—Como sea, tu opinión no es la única que cuenta. Todos tienen que responder, ¿no crees?

—Pues entonces que lo hagan de una vez —Bonibelle colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio de Aní, emitiendo un molesto ruido debido a la madera de caoba—Pero yo no quiero estar aquí para cuando decidan alabar a esa imbécil.

Sin más que decir, Bonibelle, salió por la puerta principal con la cabeza en alto. En ningún momento iba a mostrarse avergonzada o débil. Además, ¿Quién mierda se creía Aní para hablarle de aquella manera tan grosera? Ella no estaba celosa de nadie, mucho menos de alguien tan poco capaz e idiota como Marceline Abadeer. Frunció el entrecejo de tan solo pensar en ella, definitivamente la odiaba con todo el alma.

Sus pensamientos fueron alejados por el estruendoso y molesto sonido que provocó su teléfono celular. Chasqueó la lengua y contestó. Por dios, ¿ahora quién era?

—Habla. —exigió sin saber quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—_Eh… ¿Bonibelle?_ —Los ojos púrpuras de Bonibelle se abrieron de par en par— _Soy yo…_

—Eh… sí, lo siento, Monserrat. (Princesa Mora) —Sonrió con dulzura a pesar de que nadie la viera y agudizo un poco la voz— ¿Y bien? ¿Ocurrió algo, no es así?

—_De hecho sí, Bonibelle… verás… —_la aguda y delicada voz tomó aire—_Parece que hay una persona que sabe de los negocios que tenía el Señor Norton con nosotros, por lo tanto… necesitamos que sea eliminado._

Bonibelle frunció el entrecejo. "Una persona", ¿a qué se refería con eso? Solo eso faltaba, que alguien se enterase de lo que hacía ese señor de mierda. Monserrat tenía razón, tenían que deshacerse rápidamente de ese sujeto.

—Bueno, ¿Quién es?

—_Un familiar suyo. Uno de sus sobrinos, Tomas Norton (Torcho), para ser más exactos…_

— ¿Cómo se enteró?

—_Parece que lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, ya… sin embargo no nos percatamos de ello hasta el día del funeral de Felipe Norton. El joven este, empezó a actuar de una manera muy sospechosa y…_

—Ah~ Que incompetentes… ¡Ah! Tú no Monserrat, eres muy lista. No te lo digo a ti, enserio…

—_Sí, como sea. Necesito que envíes a alguien a que elimine a Tomas Norton —._ Monserrat de quedó en silencio, Bonibelle cerró los ojos para concentrarse en qué persona debía enviar—_Creo que Marceline o Marshall estarían perfectos. Ambos son muy capacitados cuando se trata de "sacar la basura"._

Obviamente no lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero estaba de acuerdo con Monserrat. Sin embargo, no quería enviar a ninguno de esos dos hermanos. Ya todos comenzaban a tenerles más respeto a ellos que a ella. Se suponía que era la Consigliere, ella aconsejaba al Don en todos los tratos que este quería hacer. Por lo tanto, debía ser ella quien fuese la más importante después de él. No iba a dejar que esos imbéciles le quitaran el respeto que se merecía.

—No, de hecho… tengo a dos niñitos más. Ellos irán, pero tranquila serán supervisados por Marceline y Marshall…

—_Bueno, entonces si son supervisados por los jóvenes Abadeer. No hay problema. ¿Quiénes son los "niñitos"? Como tú les dices… —_dijo entre pequeñas risas.

—Sus nombres: Finn y Fionna Murtons.

* * *

Las lámparas de araña con focos amarillentos, le daban al lugar un toque muy elegante y emblemático. Desde los enormes ventanales con arcos dorados, se podía reflejar con total nitidez la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York, que en ese preciso momento se encontraba adornada con luces de diferentes colores llamativos y destellantes. Cualquiera que apreciara aquella escena definitivamente quedaría embobado por tal belleza. Sin embargo, Fionna parecía ser la excepción.

— ¿Cuánto dinero te dan tus padres? —preguntó con su habitual desconfianza.

—No tengo padres… vamos… Pertenezco a una organización clandestina. ¿Cuánto dinero crees que tengo? —respondió con otra pregunta, una sonrisa burlona se había formado en sus labios.

Fionna suspiro, y se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios. Tomó un sorbo y luego lo volvió a depositar sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Que rara eres… —Fionna alzó una ceja—Digo… ¿Solo tomaras agua?

Fionna asintió con la cabeza. Claro que sí, solo tomaría agua. Ella era menor de edad, no podría estar por ahí como una alcohólica bebiendo cualquier cosa. No sabía porque pero siempre era respetuosa con la ley. Tal vez por eso le parecía excitante formar parte de la mafia. Era divertido, no lo iba a negar.

—Marshall, ¿Por qué venimos a este lugar? Es lindo, sí… pero… parece costar un dineral.

Marshall sonrió con burla y tomó un sorbo del licor que yacía en la copa. La depositó suavemente sobre la mesa de noche y recostó su espalda en el sofá.

— ¿Enserio? No lo había notado…

Fionna frunció el entrecejo. Por favor, ¿no lo había notado?

— ¡¿Cómo no lo vas a notar?, imbécil! —Marshall la observó de reojo— ¡Estamos en una suite privada de uno de los edificios más caros de Nueva York!

Marshall ladeó la cabeza a un lado, ¿acaso había algún problema con eso? Él lo sentía de la manera más normal posible. Siempre que deseaba alejarse de las molestias, que mayormente eran los asuntos de su hermana y esta misma, iba a descansar a ese lugar para relajarse. ¿Tenía algo de malo "The Four Seasons"?

— ¿Y?

— "¿Y?" ¡¿Y?! ¡Viejo, estás bebiendo licor de frambuesa negra! —Fionna alzó los brazos para hacer énfasis— ¡Y para colmo es una botella de Chambord!

Marshall alzó una ceja, seguía pensando… "¿Y? ¿Eso qué tiene de malo?"

—Eres rara, Fi. Yo no veo el problema…

—Pues es obvio que no lo ves, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gastar tanto dinero, eh~?!

Marshall parpadeó varias veces, ¿era eso el "problema"? Eso era lo que incomodaba a su rubia acompañante. Sonrió de lado, y se cubrió los labios pero al cabo de unos segundos una risa burlona se escapó de entre ellos. Que tonta que era esa chica.

Fionna se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada.

—Fi… perdón —murmuro entre risas—Es… es solo que como dije antes… eres muy linda…

Fionna enterró las uñas de los dedos de sus manos en sus muslos. Estaba avergonzada, maldito idiota. Si afuera no se hubieran encontrado hombres enormes, y vestidos con impecables trajes negros, se hubiese abalanzado contra Marshall para darle un buen golpe en esa carita de niño malo que tenía. Quería borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante y burlona que tenía.

—Eres un idiota. Muérete, que te trague la tierra, y que ojala te viole algún tipo enfermo —dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua de una manera infantil.

Marshall tomó aire, aguantándose las ganas de seguir burlándose de Fionna. Esa rubia era una chica muy interesante. Era extraño, era la primera vez que deseaba conocer más afondo a una persona. Generalmente, no hablaba con las chicas que llamaban su atención solo por su apariencia, solo iba directamente al punto y listo. Pero Fionna no era como las demás chicas, era "linda" e "interesante", tanto como para llamar su atención simplemente por su personalidad.

—Bien, si en verdad crees que gasto tanto dinero. Entonces sugiere algo que podamos hacer sin necesidad de gastarlo a montones —mencionó Marshall.

Fionna sonrió dulcemente, provocando un sonrojo menor en Marshall, quien al darse cuenta que su rostro empezaba a arderle, desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal para apreciar la enorme ciudad.

—Podemos ir al cine, a una feria o incluso al parque de diversiones —dijo con gran entusiasmo.

—No lo sé, nunca he ido a esa clase de lugares… mayormente el Don nos lleva a Marceline y a mí a fiestas de alcurnia, y esa clase de cosas…

—No pensaba que los mafiosos fueran tan "distinguidos". Además ¿Qué onda tiene el Don con ustedes? —preguntó con desconfianza, la rubia.

Eso de: "El Don nos lleva a Marceline y a mí a fiestas de alcurnia…", no era que le brindara buena espina. ¿Qué asuntos tenía un viejo con esos dos chiquillos que prácticamente eran de su misma edad?

—Es nuestro padre.

Fionna se quedó muda por unos cortos segundos. Estaba analizando las palabras que habían acabado de salir por los labios de Marshall.

—Espera ¡¿Eres su hijo?! —gritó levantándose inmediatamente del sofá, y poniéndose frente a Marshall.

—Sí, su hijo adoptivo. —respondió con calma—No seas tan escandalosa, Fi.

—Eh… Su hijo adoptivo, entonces… Marceline también es su hija… adoptiva, ¿no es así? —Marshall asintió con la cabeza—Entonces era por eso…

Marshall se echó varios mechones negros azabaches hacia atrás, y sonrió.

—Como sea, vamos… —el joven se levantó, quedando a una distancia muy corta de Fionna quien yacía en frente de él. Sonrió con malicia y acercó su rostro al de la rubia—Fi, si no retrocedes te haré algo indebido.

Fionna retrocedió casi al instante de que termino de completar aquella frase. Se sonrojo levemente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por cierto ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó con tono de molestia.

— ¿No me habías propuesto ir a alguno de esos lugares? Creo que primero iremos al cine, ¿de acuerdo? —Fionna abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Qué te pasa, ahora?

—Es solo que habías dicho que jamás habías ido a esa clase lugares…

—Sí, pero es bueno intentar cosas nuevas. Así que vamos a ir —tomó de la mano a Fionna y la guio hasta fuera de la habitación—Vamos a intentar lo que a ti te gusta, después de todo, pareces ser una chica muy divertida y energética.

Fionna sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues claro que lo soy.

* * *

El viento comenzó a jugar con su cabello, haciéndolo ondear con gracia hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, el rubio tomaba aire una y otra vez.

—Deja de actuar como una bebe llorona, no fue tan malo el recorrido en el coche —se burló Marceline, mientras apoyaba sus manos hacia atrás en el capo del coche—Mira que hermosa vista tenemos delante de nosotros.

Finn frunció el entrecejo, pero obedeció sin hacer algún tipo de comentario. Posó sus ojos azulinos al frente, y estos se abrieron poco a poco, cada vez más. La vista desde ahí era fabulosa, simplemente fenomenal. Se encontraban en una parte alta, una colina, por así decirlo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, debía reconocer que era un buen lugar para relajarse un rato. Las luces traseras de los coches, y las de los carteles de neón de los bares se veían excepcionales. Además de que las tiendas también poseían sus luces amarillentas, algunas blanquecinas. Contrastaban perfectamente con el cielo azul oscuro. Aunque era una pena que solo unas pocas estrellas pudiesen distinguirse. Sin embargo, no era tan malo.

—Marceline, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó.

—Eh… ¿Está mal? —preguntó Marcy.

—No. No está mal… es solo que dije que iba a ir a mi casa. Y que ibas a acompañarme, prácticamente me ibas a llevar hasta a mi casa y bueno… ahora… estamos aquí…

Marceline desvió la mirada, y se cubrió las mejillas. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué carajos le estaba a empezando a arder el rostro? Estaba avergonzada, pero ¿Por qué? No era propio de ella avergonzarse así de fácil. Ese niñito tonto la estaba comenzando a fastidiar, y solo por el simple hecho de que estaba provocando que se sonrojase como nunca lo había hecho antes.

—Está bien, te llevare. Sube al coche —Marceline abrió la puerta del coche y entró inmediatamente en el— ¡Rápido tonto!

Finn suspiro y entró al coche, después de unos segundos. Marceline apoyó su cabeza sobre el timón y resopló. Varios de sus mechones negros azabaches le cayeron sobre la frente cubriendo completamente sus ojos rojizos.

—Perdón… por gritarte, es solo que me siento un poco extraña.

Finn alzó una ceja, y se acercó lentamente a Marceline.

—Extraña… ¿Y eso, por qué?

Marceline frunció los labios, alzó las miradas y desvió la mirada a un lado para poder ver a Finn. Sus ojos rojizos de abrieron de par en par, y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un color rojizo. Trago saliva. El rostro de Finn se encontraba muy cerca al suyo, tanto que podía sentir su respiración.

—F… Finn —pronunció su nombre con nerviosismo.

Finn ladeó la cabeza a un costado. Él parecía no percatarse de que invadía el espacio personal de Marceline. Y eso molestaba a la joven de cabellos negros azabache. ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan insegura y débil cuando se hallaba cerca de él? Y ¿Por qué él no sentía lo mismo? Parecía de lo más tranquilo, con aquella sonrisa idiota posada en sus labios.

— ¿Qué sucede Marceline? —preguntó Finn con tranquilidad.

—Yo… eh… Estás muy cerca…

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, y se percató de que Marcy no mentía. Mierda, que idiota. Esa chica rara tenía razón, sus rostros se encontraban a muy escasos centímetros. Y en ese momento que se ponía a pensar en eso, estaba seguro de que podía sentir la respiración de Marceline. E incluso su aroma, una mezcla de fresas con crema batida. Se sonrojo levemente y se alejó de ella rápidamente.

—No lo dije para que te alejaras idiota… —comentó Marceline de manera inconsciente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Finn asombrado. La joven Abadeer se sonrojo hasta las orejas y miró al frente a través de la luna del coche. Por primera vez, Finn pensaba que se veía algo "linda"—Marcy ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije: Eres un pendejo, que invade el espacio personal de los demás. Y que te odio~ —gruño Marceline mientras introducía las llaves—Ahora cállate, que tengo que estar concentrada.

Finn frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Ja, que idiota fue al pensar que esa chica podía ser linda. Si no hubiese sido por su vestimenta, entonces era muy posible imaginar que estuviese hablando con un chico. Uno muy molesto e inmaduro.

—Solo conduce, torpe —susurro Finn, aunque Marceline lo oyó claramente.

Giró la llave, y el coche comenzó a emitir el típico sonido que hacía cuando estaba a punto de arrancar. Sin embargo, antes de presionar el acelerador, su celular timbró de manera estridente. Soltó una grosería y revisó su teléfono celular.

Era Bonibelle. ¿Por qué la llamaba? De seguro algo estaba surgiendo, y necesitaban de ella. Sonrió de lado al imaginar la cara de Bonibelle, lo más probable era que esta se encontrara súper avergonzada, en primer lugar por llamarla, y en segundo lugar por rogarle que se encargara del problema. Porque Marceline la haría hacerla rogar…

—Bueno~ Hola Bonnie~ —contestó con voz falsete.

—_Marceline deja de hablar con ese tonito de voz molesto. Esto es importante, así que ajusta tu maldito cerebro y presta atención —exigió groseramente._

Marceline rio por lo bajo, Finn la miró de reojo. ¿Acaso le hacía gracia molestar a esa chica de nombre Bonibelle?

—Sí, sí… habla… ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

—_En primera: ¿Recuerdas a Norton?_

—Ja, por supuesto que lo recuerdo perfectamente. Disfrute mucho asesi… —se detuvo, y observó a Finn de reojo, este la observaba atentamente—Digo… sí, lo recuerdo.

Marceline escuchó a Bonibelle suspirar a través de la línea.

—_Bien, eso es genial —_comentó con evidente sarcasmo—_Escucha Marceline, alguien sabía acerca de los negocios que tenía Felipe Norton con nosotros._

Marceline frunció los labios, ¿alguien? ¿Cómo podía ocurrir aquello? Se suponía que ciertas personas se estaban encargando de que nadie más que Felipe Norton supiera acerca de sus negocios. Después de todo, él había dejado en claro que no quería involucrar a nadie. Pero por ser un pendejo traidor, acabó siendo asesinado por ella, Marceline.

— ¿Quién es ese "alguien"?

—_Su sobrino Tomas Norton. Tienen que encargarse de ese sujeto hoy mismo._

—Ubicación.

—_Tiene negocios financieros aquí en Nueva York, con una compañía de buena posición. Por lo tanto, está hospedado en este momento en "The Four Seasons". Piso 35… las coordenadas del número de su habitación te las enviare en unos momentos a tu celular —explicó con todo detalle._

—Entendido, supongo que eso es todo ¿No es así? —preguntó, volviendo a su habitual tono burlón.

—_No, de hecho no lo es. Finn y Fionna deben encargarse de ese tipo. _—los ojos rojizos de Marceline se abrieron de par en par—_Marshall y tú quedan totalmente excluidos… solo tienen permitido asesorarlo y nada más. Ellos deben encargarse de Tomas Norton, ya sabes… para que, al fin, se ganen la confianza de los demás._

—No sabes cuánto te odio —susurro Marcy, al momento que apretaba su teléfono celular, como si pudiese trasmitir su odio a través de la línea telefónica.

—_El sentimiento es mutuo —_la joven de cabellos azabaches bufó—_Adiós Marcy~ A propósito, trata de que esos no fallen con la tarea encomendada, ya que Marshall y tú pagaran las consecuencias._

Bonibelle cortó, y Marceline separó su teléfono celular lentamente de su oído. Lo miró por unos segundos sin expresión alguno, pero al cabo de un rato lo lanzó violentamente contra el asiento trasero. Maldita sea, ¿enserio Bonibelle planeaba que esos dos rubiecitos ineptos se encargaran de algo como eso? Sabía que tenía que suceder en algún momento, pero no creía que sucediera tan deprisa. Maldita Bonibelle, maldito sobrino del viejo Norton, malditas tareas que debía cumplir ya que no tenía otra opción. Frunció el entrecejo, y cogió nuevamente su celular. Presionó unas cuantas teclas, los números, y este comenzó a timbrar al poco rato.

—Marcy…

—Haz silencio, tonto. Estoy comunicándome con Marshall.

Finn recostó su espalda contra el asiento del coche y suspiró. Esa chica era más extraña de lo que creía. Primero se comportaba de una manera que incluso le llegaba a gustar, pero al segundo cambiaba completamente a una niñita malcriada y altanera. Debía admitirlo, le gustaba también esa faceta suya, pero francamente seguía creyendo que no existía chica en comparación con Fabiola Norton. Sonrió levemente, al pensar en ella. Era algo melancólico pensar en chicas, y en amor, cuando te veías involucrado con una organización clandestina en la cual corres peligro todo el tiempo, simplemente por pertenecer a esta.

Marceline apretó los dientes. Jodido imbécil, ¿Por qué demonios no contestaba?

—_Puta… —_Marceline frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ser llamada de esa manera, ¿Qué imbécil contestaba de aquella manera el teléfono?— _¿Qué quieres, eh?_

—En primer lugar no soy ninguna puta como tus amiguitas, Marsh… y en segundo lugar, tengo algo importante que decirte…

— _¿Es urgente? Ahora mismo me encuentro saliendo del Four Seasons._

Los ojos de Marcy se iluminaron al oír "Four Seasons". Perfecto, al menos, Marshall ya se encontraba en ese lugar. Y suponiendo como era el pendejo de su hermano, imaginaba que la rubiecita idiota también se encontraba ahí.

—Eso es genial Marshy~ —colocó una de sus manos entre su boca y el celular, tenía que susurrar a partir de ese momento—Escucha imbécil, no salgas de Four Seasons. Bonibelle se comunicó conmigo, al parecer alguien sabía acerca de los negocios del… del viejo Norton…

—_Puta madre… ¿Quién?_

—Es su sobrino, como sea, ese tipo está hospedado ahí, en Four Seasons —. Continuó susurrando, por suerte Finn se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

— _¿Lo mató? Es un blanco fácil sí está aquí. Le pegó un tiro en la sien y salgó como si nada en cinco minutos —_presumió con tono burlón y altanero.

—No. La puta de Bonibelle dice que Finn y Fionna deben encargarse de él… —antes de que Marshall abriera la boca, continuó— ¿Por qué? De seguro, es para que vean si pueden confiar en ellos. En fin, cuando Bonibelle me envié las coordenadas de la ubicación de su habitación, te las pasaré inmediatamente. Pero… no hagas nada estúpido ¿Vale?

—_Sí, sí… te espero aquí —_colgó. Y Marceline hizo igual.

* * *

—Fi, ¿estas lista? —preguntó con tono apresurado.

Cielo santo, sabía que las chicas demoraban tiempo en vestirse pero no creía que tanto. Si esa rubia tonta no se daba prisa entonces podían comenzar a sospechar.

EL rechinido de la puerta lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Ya estoy lista, así que cálmate, ¿quieres? —regaño Fionna, mientras se acomodaba el listón que traía atado a su cuello—Este traje es verdaderamente ridículo y vergonzoso. ¿No puedo quitármelo?

Fionna llevaba puesto un traje de maid, como las que trabajan en The Four Seasons. Su vestimenta constaba de un vestido negro manga corta, que le llagaba hasta las rodillas. Un delantal estaba situado sobre el oscuro vestido. Su cabello rizado y rubio se encontraba amarrado por una coleta alta. Y sobre su cabeza yacía una vincha blanca con blondas.

Fionna frunció el entrecejo al no poder acomodarse correctamente aquel ridículo y bochornoso listón. Maldita sea, tenía que hacerlo puesto que tenía opción. Además no se atrevía a pedirle a Marshall que se vistiese de mujer. Ya que de seguro se iría a retractar antes de que terminase la frase completa. Sonrió ligeramente, por fin, el puto listón blanco se encontraba en su lugar.

—Bien… ¡Vamo… nos! —Alargó la palabra al ver como el rostro de Marshall se encontraba totalmente sonrojado—Oye, no comiences a pensar cosas raras solo porque este vestida de esta torpe manera.

Marshall trató de sonreír forzadamente, para ver si de esa forma trataba de hacer que su sonrojo se notase menos.

—Y tú… no pienses que imagine algo raro. Solo pienso… —se detuvo al sentir la mirada penetrante de la rubia—Deja de mirarme así… por favor…

—Acaso… ¿Me veo linda? —Bromeó con tono burlón y de superioridad, a la vez—Ah… Marshy no imagine que tuvieses un lado tierno y algo inocente. Vaya que en verdad eres un buen chico~

—C… cállate. Estamos a… aquí para asesinar al pendejo ese… —tartamudeó mientras desviaba la mirada lentamente.

—Sí, sí… ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde se encuentran Finn y la maldita imbécil de tu hermana? —Marshall frunció el entrecejo levemente, "maldita imbécil de tu hermana". Ok, era cierto que sacaba de quicio, pero solo él tenía permiso para insultarla—Marshall, contéstame.

Marshall revisó su teléfono celular. Hace unos treinta minutos había recibido la llamada de Marceline, y está ya le había pasado los datos y coordenadas de Tomas Norton. Si quería podía encargarse él mismo de ese sujeto, pero quería que Fionna supiese realizar ese tipo de cosas. No porque asesinar a personas fuese agradable, sino por el hecho de que ya estaba envuelta en ese embrollo, por su cuenta propia, y simplemente no podía salir. El celular emitió un zumbido, un mensaje. El joven de cabellos azabaches sonrió de lado y observó a Fionna a los ojos.

—Ya están aquí.

Fionna sonrió y asintió animadamente con la cabeza.

* * *

Su cabello bermellón comenzó a oscilar gracias a la fuerza del viento. Aferró sus manos en el barandal del balcón y suspiro. No sabía si lo que planeaba era lo correcto, pero debía cobrar venganza. Sabía perfectamente que si ella hubiese sido la fallecida entonces su padre hubiera estado a cargo de vengarla. Entrecerró los ojos, el problema mayoritario era Fabián, su hermano. Ese jodido imbécil, estaba casi seguro de que él podía traicionarla en cualquier momento pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara, si él se atrevía a traicionarla descaradamente, no viviría para contarlo. Lo asesinaría con sus propias manos, a pesar de que fuese su hermano.

—Fabiola, no sabes cuánto me alegra que me estés visitando… —dijo una voz jovial, detrás de ella.

Fabiola formó una sonrisa falsa con aquellos labios rosados, y dio media vuelta para ver a la persona con claridad.

—Sí, gracias a ti por invitarme, primo. Pero sabes… últimamente he estado de un humor muy pesado, no creo que te haga buena compañía.

—Te entiendo. Debe ser por lo de tu padre, solo trata de despejar un rato tu mente, Fabi.

—Gracias Tomas —aclaró su voz y apoyó su cuerpo en el barandal—Por cierto, ¿Por qué me has invitado a venir a tu departamento? ¿Es para despedirte de mí? Sé que regresaras mañana mismo a Washington.

Tomas asintió con la cabeza y le extendió la mano a Fabiola. Esta alzó la ceja, ¿Qué ocurría?

—Pasa adentro, por favor, esto es muy importante —Fabiola le dio la mano, y su primo la guio hacia dentro, donde el aire ni las luces de Nueva York los pudieran alcanzar—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, necesito que me escuches con mucha claridad.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de terciopelo azul. Fabiola frunció levemente el entrecejo, de verdad parecía ser algo muy serio. Pero si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Qué ocurría con Fausto (Furnius), el hermano de Tomas? Vamos, había muchas más personas, toda la familia Norton. Incluso estaba Fabián, entonces, ¿Por qué Tomas parecía querer solo contárselo a ella?

—No puedo comentárselo a toda la familia. Se volvería un desastre, es por eso que al final me decidí por ti… ya que… él era tu padre…

¿Padre? ¿Tenía que ver algo con su padre? Entonces Fabián también tenía el derecho de saberlo.

—Fabián… lo llamare enseguida… —comenzó a buscar el nombre de su hermano en su teléfono celular, pero Tomas se lo quitó—Primo… ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

—No puedes decírselo a Fabián. Me decidí en contártelo solo a ti… puesto… que pienso que tú eres las más sensata, comparada con Fabián. Él simplemente se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos.

Fabiola asintió con la cabeza. ¿Fabián dejarse llevar por sus impulsos? Era obvio que su primo Tomas no los conocía para nada a ambos. Ella, era ella quien se dejaba llevar por la situación, y quien en cualquier momento podía cometer alguna locura. Después de todo, era ella quien sufría de bipolaridad. Aunque nadie lo sabía salvo Fabián, su madre, y su padre… quien ya se encontraba muerto.

—Tienes razón… Fabián es un tanto bipolar —dijo con tono burlón, para al cabo de unos segundos poner aquella fría y calculadora expresión, propia de ella—Ahora, por favor, dime que ibas a contarme.

—Verás Fabiola, esto es difícil… pero… tu padre, era de esa clase de personas sucias…

Fabiola alzó una ceja. Ya lo sabía, después de encontrar esas armas escondidas en su casa, se había dado cuenta que su padre estaba metido en cosas. Pero parecía haber algo mucho más profundo en todo ello, así que solo asintió para que Tomas continuase.

—Él llevaba a cabo negocios con… —Con… ¿Con quién? Fabiola trató de tranquilizarse, no podía demostrar su intranquilidad—Con una organización clandestina.

— ¿Clandestina?

—En palabras más fáciles. Con la mafia… —los ojos de Fabiola se abrieron de par en par—Tu padre hacía negocios con la mafia, por lo tanto, es como decir… que era uno de ellos—declaró.

¿La mafia? Entonces, era eso, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Angely dice… **Tengo malas noticias, aunque no sabría con exactitud si en verdad son malas. Tardaré mucho más, ahora, en actualizar. ¿Por qué? Mi madre me matriculo en la academia. Ahora después de clases tendré que ir a la academia, estudiar tres o cuatros horas ahí y luego volver a casa realmente cansada. Para colmo, los días sábados no me puedo tomar ni un descanso debido a las tareas del colegio, a mis clases de inglés, y japonés. Solo tengo los domingos para escribir mis Fics, y salir a pasear. Lo lamento, de verdad, bien… espero que dejen sus reviews. Les envió muchos besos y abrazos~


End file.
